Whenever Wherever Black Hawk Down
by Courtney Starr
Summary: The story of Todd Blackburn and Matt Eversmann before, during, and after Black Hawk Down. WORK IN PROGRESS Rated M for language and violence
1. Spread Your Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn or Black Hawk Down. They're owned by people, whom I don't know, but that's okay. I do own this fan fic idea and Danielle Ashton. Don't take them or I'll hurt you.

Author's Note: This is my first Black Hawk Down fan fic. Please be kind in your reviews/flames. Thanks! Also, this is the revised chapter. I will be continuing to revise the other three chapters sometime soon. More detailing and everything. Sorry it took me so long, but I've been super busy with everything else in life. Enjoy.

Todd Blackburn was a tall, handsome young man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. He was also your average eighteen-year-old. He had graduated from high school last year. Having skipped a grade back in middle school, he had to wait a year before he could finally become a Ranger, his dream ever since he was ten.

He stood inside his room, staring out the window at the Florida sunrise over the ocean. All of his things were packed to go to Somalia and he would be heading to the airport in an hour. This is what he had always wanted to do. Fight for America and join the Rangers. But he was going to miss Florida all the same. He had spent his whole life there and it felt like he was leaving behind a piece of him.

__

Just think about what you'll be doing in Somalia. Living out your dreams. Stop with all the doubts.

His girlfriend, Danielle Ashton, came in and stood beside him, her arms crossed. Danielle was slightly short at only five foot five with waist length blonde hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin with freckles across her nose. She had started to live with Todd that year because her mother had died in a car accident and her dad had left years ago. 

He turned and looked at her. She seemed to be thinking, debating on whether or not to tell him something. Todd smiled because she looked so beautiful when she was all confused. In a month, she would be graduating high school and he was planning on proposing to her then. He continued to watch her and she spoke up.

"You really are leaving," she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

He turned back to staring at the sunrise through the window. She was going to put up a fight. She hadn't wanted him to leave after all.

Danielle looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She had thought it all a joke up until now. How could he leave her here? No, not now. What was she going to do? She hadn't told him yet about her secret, but by the look on his face it wasn't going to change her mind. She looked down at the ground, tears starting to stream down her face.

"It's not goodbye."

"You don't know that. What if I never see you again? How will I be able to go on?"

Todd smiled, looked at her, and then walked over, embracing her in a hug. She began to sob. She had known him for seven years, dated him for four. He said he would come back, but it felt wrong. Something was wrong, but Danielle couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shush. It's all right baby girl. I'm here and always will be. I'm always with you, in your heart. And you're always with me."

Danielle began to calm down. Todd had already made up his mind and there was no looking back. She looked up at him, her hands on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, as the sun raised higher into the sky, its rays of light falling through the window onto the couple. Todd couldn't take it any longer. She was hiding something and he just had to know.

"Danielle. Is something bothering you?"

"Other than you leaving, no."

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

Danielle closed her eyes, placed her head on the cushion of his neck, and took a deep breath. How could she begin to explain?

"I'm pregnant."

Todd blinked a few times and drew her closer to him.

__

No wonder she didn't want me to leave. I'll be back though. Nothing's going to happen to me.

"Three weeks. You're the father."

"I'll be back. We'll take care of our child together. Don't worry. I swear I'll come back in one piece."

They stood there, leaning into each other, praying to God. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, Danielle trembling from sadness and Todd trying to be strong for her. Danielle rubbed her arms as Todd picked up his bag. They turned and went to the airport to wait for Todd's plane to arrive. They sat at his terminal and just talked while they waited. When Todd's plane arrived, they stood up and they kissed for a few minutes. Todd broke away and looked in Danielle's eyes.

"I'll be home at five, right on time for dinner."

She couldn't help, but smile. Maybe things would be all right. Todd turned and waved before boarding his plane. His stomach gave a flop as he sat down and the plane took off. He smiled a bit, feeling a little nervous for the first time.

__

Here goes nothing!

Author's Note: What do you think? Is it better now or then? I'll try to finish the other chapters later. Enjoy!


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Eversmann, Todd Blackburn, Danny Grimes, or Black Hawk Down. They're owned by people, whom I don't know, but that's okay. I'm using the book by Mark Bowden for information and help with writing this. I do own this fan fic idea and Sarah Thompson. Don't take.

Author's Note: This is my first Black Hawk Down fan fic. Please be kind in your reviews/flames. Thanks! 

This is the revised chapter. More detailing and everything. Hope it's better.

Todd Blackburn shook his head from side to side, trying to shake off sleepiness. He had fallen asleep on the flight, but the pilot had just announced that they would be arriving in ten minutes. He checked for all of his things and waited to land. Finally, the plane landed and Todd stepped off the plane with his bag. He looked around with butterflies in his stomach. A man in uniform directed him to an office nearby. Todd nodded and walked in after knocking.

"Place your things by the door and stand in front of me."

Todd did as he was told and looked at the man. He sat at a desk and was typing a few things up on a computer. He was Specialist Danny Grimes. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes. Todd stood in front of him, waiting for directions. Finally the man looked up.

"Name."

"Blackburn, Todd."

The man began to type while asking his next question.

"Birthday."

"Twelve, twenty-seven, seventy-five."

Grimes continued to type and Todd looked around nervously before asking a question.

"What's it like here in Mogadishu?"

"Around here it's called Mog."

"Oh."

Todd stood there, trying to think of something to say.

"What's the fighting like?"

"I have special abilities that stop me from fighting. Don't ask."

Todd shut his mouth. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find something. They settled on the keyboard.

"Typing."

Grimes looked up at him.

"I thought I said not to ask. Well, yes."

Todd gulped. He should have probably kept his mouth shut. Grimes then explained a few things and then sent him outside. There was a jeep waiting for him and the soldier told him to get inside. Todd did as he was told and they drove to the training area. They stopped at a tent and they got out.

Staff Sergeant Matt Eversmann watched as the men he was watching over continued their target practice. A jeep suddenly pulled up next to his tent. He walked over as two men got out. One was a new recruit and another was a secretary. The secretary yelled over to Matt.

"Blackburn, Todd." 

"He's not with me." 

The secretary rolled his eyes. He had been told to drive the guy over here. This is what orders he was given, nothing else. He was supposed to be on break and he would be damned before he drove around trying to figure out where this Blackburn was supposed to be at.

"Well, can I leave him with you?" 

Matt looked at the new solider standing in front of him. He had all of his gear and looked like he was about to jump out of his skin with excitement.

__

Yes. Definitely a new recruit. Well, it wouldn't hurt if he stayed here.

"Sure. I'll take him." 

The other man saluted and then jumped in the jeep, driving away. Todd looked at Matt, not knowing what to do.

"I see you've got your gun." 

"Yes sir." 

Matt grinned. Todd just weakly smiled back, uncertain if it was allowed or not. His eyes glanced around trying to decide whether the place was run strictly or a bit laid back. Nothing suggested either of the two choices. His eyes went back to Matt who was looking him over.

__

Nervous. Well, let's see how well he can shoot with that?

"Okay. Let's begin." 

Matt set Todd up and started his gun targeting practice. Matt noted how he was particularly well with long distance shooting. 

__

Not bad, not bad. He'll need to work on his short distance. Odd, usually new recruits need help on long distance. Oh my!

Then, Sarah came and any prior thoughts were driven out of his head. Matt watched as Sarah came closer, carrying a water jug in her arms.

Sarah was another secretary and medic at the base. She was five foot nine with long, wavy auburn hair, pale green eyes with a tint of silver, and pale skin. Many of the single men at the base found her attractive, but she eyes for none of them. 

"Well, hello there Sarah. How are you?"

__

God, she's beautiful. It's such a shame that she refuses to go out with any of us. 

"Fine, Eversmann. I've got some water for your boys if they're thirsty." 

"Thanks. Want to stay and have a sip of water with me?" 

"No. I can't. Someone broke their ankle and I need to go fix it up. I'll talk to you later." 

Sarah left, looking back only once to look at Todd. She quickly noted that he was working with Matt and then dashed off to help the wounded soldier. 

Matt sighed as Sarah turned him down. He looked back at his men and called them over for a drink. Most of them had been out all day practicing and were glad to have something to cool their thirst. Matt grabbed himself a drink, gulped it down, and then threw the trash away. He sighed as he thought about visiting Sarah the next. He shook his head and told his men get back to practice. It was going to be a very long day. 

Author's Note: I've revised it and guess what…it's pretty long. Three and a half pages…longer than all of my others. 


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn, Matt Eversmann or Black Hawk Down. They're owned by people, whom I don't know, but that's okay. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas. Don't take them. I am using the novel by Mark Bowden as a reference to help me write this and I've seen the movie once. Please forgive me for any screw ups.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Black Hawk Down fan fic. Please be kind in your reviews/flames. Thanks! Also, this is the revised version from my old chapters. I'm always trying to improve, so please respond with ways to make this better.

  
  
  
Matt Eversmann sat down reading a book. Practice had ended a couple of hours ago and dinner was just about to finish up. Some of the boys were still eating, but most were sitting and chatting. A few of the Rangers were making fun of the Commando leader when he walked. This brought a grin to Matt's face when he saw them getting preached to by the Commando. Rangers were more laid back and enjoyed their time at the base. Commandos on the other hand, were strict and didn't believe in horseplay. Matt went back to reading his book when Todd Blackburn entered the room to find a spot to sleep. He looked around and Matt watched him out of the corner of his eye. Todd finally found a place and set up his things. Matt smiled and invited him over.   
  
"Hey! Blackburn. Get over here."   
  
Todd looked up and walked over. He stood in front of Matt. Thoughts of what he could have possibly done on the first day ran through his mind, trying to remember if he said anything at the wrong time.  
  
"What are you up to Todd?"   
  
"Nothing. Just setting up my things."  
  
Todd stood erect and was a bit nervous. He hadn't had any conversations with any of the other men yet. At lunch he had caused a bit of trouble when he spoke up after one of the others cut him in the line. Matt just grinned at him.  
  
"Loosen up, Todd. You don't have to act like a soldier in here. Just relax."  
  
"Okay. Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."  
  
Todd ran a hand over his head where the remains of his hair were. He had to get a crew cut like everyone else and was still getting used to the nearly bald hair-do. He looked at Matt, trying to think of something to start a conversation.  
  
"What were you doing before I came here?"  
  
"Just reading."   
  
Matt held up the book and Todd read the title, nodding his head. He felt like smacking himself in the head.  
  
_Great going Todd. Made yourself sound intelligent there. What are you doing? What does it look like he was doing?_  
  
"This your first time out of America?"  
  
Todd looked up. He hadn't realized that he had dropped his head, most likely in embarrassment. Todd smiled, glad that he didn't have to try again to start a conversation with Matt.  
  
_At least he knows how to start a conversation. Never was good with that._  
  
"Yea. Danielle, my girlfriend, wasn't too happy about my decision to come here."   
  
"Girlfriend? What's she like?"   
  
Todd looked at Matt and smiled.   
  
"Five foot five. Long blonde hair that shines like it always catches the sunlight. These great, wide emerald eyes that are always filled with laughter and mischief. A really nice body. Has all of the right curves in the right places and cute little freckles across her nose and cheeks. A great personality. A bit of a bookworm, but she loves to go on hikes through the woods. She's perfect."   
  
Todd felt a pang in his heart. As much as he was enjoying Mogadishu thus far, he really missed Danielle and Florida. Nothing will ever compare to his home.  
  
"I miss her."   
  
Matt nodded. Todd seemed to be head over heels in love with this girl. He noted that in case something ever came up. Matt put his book away and invited Todd to sit down. Todd did as Matt sighed, remembering when he was the new guy. He hadn't left anyone behind. He had no girlfriend, no family, and no friends. He had always been a loner, but he had enjoyed being by himself until he met Sarah.  
  
"I don't know what it feels to miss anyone. My parents died in a car accident when I was little and every girlfriend I have ever had either cheated on me with someone else or dumped me for someone else."   
  
Todd looked at Matt. He had never known how it had to not have anyone to look after him or to have someone love him as much as he loved her. His parents had always been there for him whenever he needed anything and Danielle loved him more than anything else in the world.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
Matt shook his head. He knew there was no need to get down.  
  
"Don't feel any pity for me. Everyone has always done that. Oh look. Poor Matt, living with his grandma. Poor Matt who has no parents. Girls only went out with me because I had no parents and they felt bad for me, but they always cheated on me or dumped me."   
  
"What's your grandma like?"   
  
Todd was mildly interested. He never had a grandparent. They had all died before he was born or before he was old enough to remember them.   
  
"Old. Really sweet. Makes some mean lasagna. Her house always smells like spices. She has this little garden on one side of her backyard. She cried when I left for here. She didn't want me to come. Said that this place was horrible," Matt looked away and at his book, "and that I shouldn't be here and to let them sort out there own problems. Why you here?"   
  
"I like battles. Not that I like to kill people," Todd added in quickly, "I just like the excitement, the adrenaline. You can't get that anywhere else. I've tried looking for it."   
  
Matt smiled.   
  
"You'll get the rush when you go out on missions."   
  
Todd and Matt continued their conversation. Matt continued to think about how Todd and how he should have stayed in America with his girlfriend, and Todd thought about how Matt was so lucky to spend so much time in Somolia. By the end of the day, they were close friends for two people who had just met that day.   


Author's Note: Aw…I re-read this and this is probably my favorite chapter thus far. It's longer too. More detailing. Go me! Yes! Now tell me what you think…puhlease respond.


	4. Trouble Already

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn, John Grimes, Matt Eversmann, Mohamed Farrah Aidid, Bakara Market, Habr Gidr, Mike Steele, Scott Galentine, or Black Hawk Down. They're owned by people, whom I don't know, but that's okay. I've seen the movie once and I'm using the novel by Mark Bowden as a reference…nothing more, nothing less. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas. Don't take them.

Author's Note: This is my first Black Hawk Down fan fic. Please be kind in your reviews/flames. Thanks! Yet again, this is the revised edition of this chapter. 

Matt Eversmann watched as all of his men got ready for their mission. He had been called into a room last night and was told that he had to command Chalk Four by default. The first man had gone home because their was a family tragedy and the other had a seizure of some sort. This was his first time getting to have control over a group of men outside of the base. He had gone to a meeting earlier in the morning.

Their target was a block away from the Olympic Hotel in a stone white building in Bakara Market. The market was always swarming with militia, guns salesmen, and men that were in the Habr Gidr clan. Their leader was Mohamed Farrah Aidid and he had challenged the United States of America. Inside their target were two Aidid lieutenants. They were to capture and hold captive them and anyone inside the building. After this was done, they were to return to base. Simple enough, but they were doing it in broad daylight. This would be their first day mission, but everyone felt confident that nothing would go wrong.

At the meeting, Matt was told this, who was to be a part of his Chalk, what Black Hawk he was to take (Super 67), and what the code word (Irene) to begin the mission would be. He sat there a bit anxious. He knew that things would be a bit tougher considering they would be doing this during one of the busiest times of the day in the market area. They told him to calm down just to go over everything he knew. He did and said a Hail Mary and Our Father at prayer in the mess hall. It helped calm his nerves a tad.

Matt turned his attention back to his Chalk.

__

There's Grimes getting ready for his first ever battle.

He grinned as all of his men gave him little sarcastic tips, none of them taking it seriously. Especially Scott Galentine. 

__

He's such a joker. He doesn't take anything serious. God help us!

This was a good sign. It doesn't help to be paranoid when you are out and something serious might occur. Too bad he couldn't joke around. There was just too much running around in his head. 

__

Need to be prepared, but you can't get all stiff about it. 

He spotted Todd in a corner by himself, staring out into space and playing with his hook. 

__

What a great kid. A little bit naive, but he's still such a great kid. Maybe a bit too anxious, but we all are on our first time out. Just have to keep some tabs on him. Make sure he's all right. Poor guy. Going into a mission so early. Oh well. Better now then later.

Matt walked over to him and sat down. Todd didn't seem to notice and he just continued to click the hook. His eyes were slightly glazed over and he seemed to have an almost dreamy, almost concentrating look on his face. Matt broke the silence.

"How you feeling Blackburn?" 

Todd looked up and stopped clicking the hook. He turned his head slowly to face Matt. His eyes were still a bit glazed, but it was just out of thought. Not daydreaming like he was a few moments ago.

"Excited. In a good way." 

There was a small pause. Matt didn't want to push too much. He tried to start a conversation again.

"Have you ever shot anyone before?" 

"No. You?" 

"No. And let's hope it stays that way." 

Matt gave up, got up, and continued to check on his men. Todd's eyes followed him for a bit as Matt gave out certain tips to different men. He then closed them, prayed to God for his safety and for the well being of Danielle and his child. He opened them again and looked around. Matt had begun to get them all into the Black Hawk Super 67. Todd jumped up and ran over. He boarded the Black Hawk and sat down across from Matt. They waited until 3:32 p.m. when Michael Durant, Chief Warrant Officer, announced the code word.

"Fuckin' Irene."

The helicopter took off. More than half of the soldiers were hanging out with their feet dangling due to the amount of room. Matt was being scrunched up a bit owing to the fact he was almost six feet tall. Todd wasn't as tall, but he still brought his knees up a bit. 

Todd continued to be nervous the whole way there, butterflies fluttering throughout his stomach. Both men watched as they hovered over their drop-off place at 3:43 p.m. and the rope fell from both sides of the plane. One of the ropes got caught unto a car and the helicopter had to move back a bit. When it finally dangled free, the pilot announced to Matt that they were a block off their original drop-off point. Matt said to continue, figuring that it would make no difference. The Rangers of Chalk Four all slid down the rope with ease. Todd and Matt were the last ones in the plane and Matt turned to Todd.

"Be careful and take it easy. Don't shoot unless shot at." 

Todd nodded and leaned over to grab the rope, when the plane suddenly jerked to one side. Todd felt his stomach lurch as he fell from the plane and tried to scream, but nothing came out. His eyes widened into shock and he tried to think of what to do. He couldn't reach the rope that was whipping about him, but not near him and the wind was rushing past him. Every memory he ever had flashed before his eyes. Then, he hit the ground with a sickening crunch and every thing went black. 

Matt watched in horror as Todd fell from the Black Hawk. He screamed and tried to grab Todd's hand or arm or any body part, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do, but watch as he fell. 

__

Oh my God! No! No. That just did not happen. Oh God! Let him be all right. Please let him be all right.

He was brought back to reality as an RPG (Rocket-propelled grenade) shot the plane. He grabbed the rope and slid down it, dropping next to Todd's still body. He stood over it, checking for his breathing and pulse. It was all there, but faint. Blood was flowing from Todd's mouth and ears. Matt tried not to panic. 

He called over two medics and they put a tube down Todd's throat to keep him breathing. They also hooked him up to an IV. One of the medics shouted over to Matt. Todd needed to get moved out or he was going to die. Matt tried to radio Captain Mike Steele on his walkie-talkie, but he got no response. When he finally did, Steele announced that the humvees couldn't move.

"They can't move! You need to bring him to them!"

The medic looked at him and then shouted for two other men. They placed Todd on a litter and began to move him down to the humvees.

Little did any of the men know how this day would forever change their lives. 

Author's Note: Lookie here! Another pretty long chapter. I'm so happy about that because I know everyone complains that they aren't long enough. I hope this is better for everyone! Enjoy and please respond with what you think about it.


	5. In Even Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn, Casey Joyce, Scott Galentine, Jim Telscher, Glenn Harris, Dave Diemer, Anton Berendsen, Kevin Snodgrass, Matt Eversmann or Black Hawk Down. They're owned by people, whom I don't know, but that's okay. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A History of Modern War' by Mark Bowden. It's a wonderful source of information and it's helping me more now that I have it to read up on about different events. I'm using the online edition, so you can check it out online. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas. Don't take them or I'll hurt you.

Within the asterisks (*) is text taking directly from the online novel. I don't claim to own that.

Matt Eversmann watched as four men - two medics and two sergeants - took off down the street with Blackburn between them. They were stooping low, trying to avoid any bullets that were flying at them. They would run, put the stretcher down, shoot, pick him up, and run some more. They were continuing to do this as Matt watched.

__

Christ! They are never going to make it if they keep doing that. They're going to kill him.

One of his sergeants, Casey Joyce, had begun to run, hopefully to get a humvee. Matt returned his attention back to the hell going on around him. He hadn't even noticed the bullets that were whizzing around. They were snapping all around him, signifying that they were in fact flying by his head. 

The few seconds that passed seemed to be minutes. Nothing was going to plan. They already had one man down and they had orders not to fire unless fired out. That was virtually impossible owing to the fact that all the Somalis seemed to mingle together - men, women, children, elderly, and handicapped. They had all come to witness whatever was going on and their hatred had grown over the last five months from the Ranger's missions. 

Matt turned his head and spotted two of his other sergeants, Sgt. Scott Galentine and Sgt. Jim Telscher. Galentine was having a good old time; grinning and laughing as rounds sent dirt and debris up at them, breaking windows, and blowing out tires. Telscher had blood all over his face. He had smacked himself in the head with his rifle on the descent down the rope. 

The shots were coming from a different direction now so Galentine and Telscher made their way down an alleyway. Matt followed closely behind not wanting to lose sight of his men. His eyes watched in shock as a hard slap knocked the gun out of Galentine's hand and saw his thumb, hanging by a thin strip of skin, on his forearm. Matt continued to watch as Galentine tried to re-attach his thumb and then making a move to get his gun.

"Don't come across! Don't come across!", screamed Matt, trying to tell Galentine to stay where he was.

Galentine had heard, but ignored him and ran for his gun. He dived the last few feet and grabbed his rifle. Galentine and Matt both ran over to a private, Anton Berendsen. He was sitting there; firing his M203 and a grenade-launcher was nearby. Matt looked at him.

"Oh, my God, I'm hit," Berendsen said, looking up at Matt.

"Okay, tell me where you're hurt, Ber."

"In my arm, I think."

Matt worked with Bersendsen, who continued to fire down an alley. Matt lifted up Bersendsen's vest and opened his shirt, trying to locate the wound. Galentine seemed to be in shock. Eversmann looked at him and placed Galentine's thumb in his hand.

"You'll be all right, Sergeant Galentine. Don't worry."

Bersendsen was trying to be comforting as Matt worked on his arm. Sergeant First Class Glenn Harris came running up to tend to the wound. He dropped his field dressing as he saw Galentine's thumb. Galentine reached into Harris' kit and got out a clean dressing, handing it to Harris.

Spec. Dave Diemer was now the only one covering them. All of the sudden, a Somali came running down the street and let loose on the car. Diemer dived behind the rear wheel. Telscher shouted from across the street that Spec. Kevin Snodgrass, their machine gunner, had been shot. Matt saw that Telscher was leaning over Snodgrass, tending to the wound. Snodgrass wasn't screaming so it most not be too bad.

* "Sarge?''

Matt turned wearily to Diemer.

"A helicopter just crashed.'' *

MEANWHILE

Todd Blackburn opened his eyes slowly and tried to distinguish the millions of shadows around him. He couldn't see anything and he began to panic. Where the hell was he and who were these people? 

__

Lord! They're skinnies! Oh God! I need to get out of here!

The shadows were coming closer and closer, while they shouted and pointed at different places. He made to move and pain shot out through out his body. Arms came out from nowhere and began to hold him down. Todd continued to struggle trying to get away, but the pain racking through his body was becoming too much too handle. He felt a slight prick in the crook of his elbow and the shadows became foggier and foggier. The hands holding him down began to relax and the last thing he saw was a bright light and many shouts coming from around him.

Author's Note: Everyone! Listen up! I'll say this once so don't flame me or ask about this in your reviews! I am not going to update in a very long while and here's the reason. Right now, I am working on moving all of my fan fics and all of my friend's fan fics to a new server. It's taking longer than I expected. I probably wouldn't work on any of these until April. I just want to let everyone about that and I want to thank kiba kai, Black Hawk Down Fan, and michelle for their reviews on how they like it. Don't worry Lucie. Here's the chapter. I hope you like it. Still shorter than everyone probably wants it, but it's got a lot more detail and some cliffhangers. I'll have to write more of it now because you all want to know what happens. After I'm done revising everything dears.


	6. Black Hawk Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn, Rob Marsh, Galentine, Ber, Snodgrass, David Diemer, Charlie Warren, Ray Dowdy, Cliff Wolcott, Donovan Briely, Mike Steele, Sammies, Mark Good, Dominick Pilla, Matt Eversmann or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A History of Modern War' by Mark Bowden. This fan fic is based on a movie that is based on a book. Most of the details are described with help from the book and the movie. Not everything is going to be the same though. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas.

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait. I just got back from vacation. I finally got the novel and finished reading it in three days. Wow! So much more information than the online version. I've been thinking about this fan fic and where it's going. Yea. So I've been doing some thinking and re-arranging…that kinda stuff. Also, text in between asterisks means that I took it directly from the novel. Basically, a part where I had no idea how to write and had to result in using actually writing from the novel.

Todd Blackburn felt a slight bump as the humvee that held him drove over another dirt road. His eyelids would only up half way and he felt extremely drowsy. He felt people all around him, but couldn't distinguish any of them. He couldn't tell if they were Sammies or Americans. One of the people in the humvee was shaking and muttering in front of him.

__

Shit! Where the hell am I? Who are these people?

The humvee continued to drive towards the base. He finally realized that they were Americans. He could hear the man who was shaking firing and there was some body laying in another guy's lap. The man, Sergeant Dominick Pilla, was dead. Todd could see the blood and brain matter all over the place. He tried to turn his neck to look away, but it ached even when he kept it still. His eyes darted to someone who was right next to him. It was Private First Class Mark Good. Todd followed a tube going from his arm to a bag that Good was holding.

__

An IV. Shit! What the hell happened to me? God…Am I injured that bad?

Todd had no recollection of the fall or him being moved. He continued to think about what happened as the humvee approached the base. The litter he was on was picked up and he was rushed across to the hospital. Even the smallest bump caused him more pain. He was beginning to lose consciousness again, but he kept fighting it. When they set him down on a bed, he saw a bright light overhead. People, doctors and nurses, were moving all around him. A nurse placed a hand on his face.

"It's okay. Don't panic. We're here to help you."

It was Sarah Thomas. She stroked his face and then went back to working. He watched her and the other doctors. He felt another prick in the crook of his elbow.

__

Damn them! Why do they keep trying to make me….

Todd couldn't even finish his train of thought before he fell back to sleep.

Sarah watched as Major Rob Marsh examined on Todd. She was in training to become a real doctor, not just a nurse who skirts around and hands over the tools. Marsh was taking notes and she read them. Thankfully he wasn't dead. When they had first moved him in here, the first thing she noticed other than the blood coming from his mouth was the large lump on the back of his neck. It could have been fatal if he had broken his neck. She smiled as she looked back at him. Marsh went to work to fixing him up. Todd had suffered head and neck trauma along with losing a lot of blood. Sarah hooked up another IV and stood nearby watching.

****

MEANWHILE

Chief Warrant Officer Cliff "Elvis" Wolcott and Chief Warrant Officer Donovan "Bull"Briley were flying in the formation chosen for the mission, always to the left. With him were Staff Sergeant Charlie Warren, Sergeant Ray Dowdy and for Delta snipers. Everything was going to plan. They were mowing down Somalis in every place that the guys on the ground needed.

*"Hey, I've got a guy with an RPG," said Warren. "He's moving five o'clock moving to six o'clock," which meant, since the chopper was in a left-turning orbit, the guy ought to be showing up on Dowdy's side any second.

He couldn't spot him.

"Is he by a building or something you can describe?"*

Warren was about to answer when all the guys felt a jolt. The chopper began to spin instantly. Elvis and Bull were trying to stop the chopper from spinning, but even when they turned the engines off the Black Hawk spun. It went around two times before hitting a house and then landing in a street.

Matt Eversmann looked around. His chalk had been dropped off at the wrong place and was planning on moving the block to get back into position, but as he watched the millions of rounds go flying in the air he knew they weren't going to get anywhere.

__

Great! First Blackburn falls, and then Galentine is hit. Then there's Ber and Snodgrass. Now David's telling me a Black Hawk went down. What else can go wrong today?

Then he got a call on the radio from Captain Steele. They were too move a block to the east down a dirt alley to the Super Six One crash.

"Roger," he said to Steele before ending the transmission.

He looked around and he knew that there was no way that he was going to get himself or his men to the site. Then the answer to his prayers came. The convoy had made its way to his block and he ran up to one of the men.

"I've got to the crash site by foot."

"Not no more. We're driving."

Matt smiled and looked at his men, gesturing for them to get on. The injured soldiers were loaded on first, literally being stacked on others inside the humvee. Matt was going through a list of his men in his head and realized that the convoy was leaving. He jumped onto the back of the last humvee and faced the sky.

__

Oh great. I'm stuck on the top of a humvee in the middle of one of the worst fights and there's nothing I can do about. I'm gonna get myself killed.

There was nothing he could do about it now that he was there. He was on his way to the crash site and he could find a better spot on the convoy then, but at the current moment he was stuck where he was. A sigh of exhaustion and frustration escaped him as he felt every bump on the road.

Author's Note: So ends another chapter. Go me! I'm so excited about it! So…be a good reader and R/R. I'd appreciate it.


	7. Loving You Without Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn, Rob Marsh, or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A History of Modern War' by Mark Bowden and any details I remember from the movie. This fan fic is based on a movie that is based on a book. All details concerning the battle are the same. None of that has been changed. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas.

Author's Note: Thank you for so much of the wonderful feedback. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the fan fic. Only one or two flames so far and it feels great to know that people actually enjoy reading your fic. This chapter is a lot longer than the other one. They are usually about two pages, maybe two and a half with the disclaimer and author notes, but this one is four altogether. I hope you enjoy.

****

Bold is for what Todd is writing.

__

Italics are for what they are thinking. Either Todd or Sarah, depending on what is currently occurring in the fic.

Todd Blackburn woke up and shook his head. He hissed as the simple action shot pain throughout his body. He tried to speak, but learned he couldn't. A breathing tube had been stuck down his throat. He slowly brought a hand towards it to see if there was a way to take it out when a hand touched his. His eyes shifted and he saw a woman, a nurse standing over him. She smiled gently at him and put his hand back down.

__

Where have I seen her before? More so, what happened to be?

She took a pad of paper and pen and handed it to him.

"You can't speak because of the tube," she pointed to it, "so write down whatever you need to say. Okay?"

Todd silently nodded and took the pen is his hand. He began to write something down and the nurse leaned down to see what it was.

****

What is your name?

"Sarah. Sarah Thomas. I'm a nurse and I'm assigned to watch over you."

Todd again nodded and scribbled down another message.

****

What happened to me? Why am I here?

Sarah looked at the note, trying to figure out if she should answer or not. She decided to say the simplest answer.

"You were injured during the battle. You were brought back here so we could fix you up."

She laughed as Todd rolled his eyes.

****

How was I injured?

Sarah sighed. She wasn't positive if she was allowed to tell him exactly what happened to him. He had suffered from slight amnesia and would eventually be told what happened. She just wasn't sure if she was the one to tell him. She thought, bit her lower lip, and turned back to Todd.

"You fell out of a Black Hawk. You landed on the ground. They then placed you on a humvee and brought you back to the base."

Todd's eyes widened in shock. That was definitely not the type of injury he had thought of. He then thought of how humiliating the situation was.

__

I feel out of a plane? Oh my God! That is so…wrong. God! Everyone must think of how weak I am. I fall out of a Black Hawk the first time I go to battle. Just great…what a wonderful way to start.

Sarah sighed as she saw the pain and embarrassment pass through Todd's eyes. She knew that that would happen because of why he got injured. She wished she had more information about why or how he fell instead of just knowing he fell. Her attention was caught when he began to write down more on the pad after tearing the last page off.

****

Has anyone called my parents or Danielle?

She quirked an eyebrow and began to think.

__

Who's Danielle? Sister or a girlfriend…maybe a fiancé or wife.

"Your parents are going to be informed in a bit. We wanted to wait to make sure that you were going to be all right and that you had regained consciousness. Todd nodded.

****

They have their number?

Sarah nodded. She thought that that was a very silly question owing to the fact that everyone was asked for a guardian or spouse's name, number, and address in case of an injury or death. Maybe he was just a bit disorientated because of what had happened.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from behind them, so Sarah turned around and Major Rob Marsh was there. She smiled gently at him as he returned it. He then faced Todd and picked up the notebook. He flipped through what he wrote and nodded. He then took Sarah aside.

"Here," he said handing her a slip of paper, "You should call his parents since you were there when we fixed him up and you guys seemed to have had a decent conversation."

"Oh…okay."

Sarah took the paper and walked over to a phone nearby as Marsh checked up on Todd. Everything seemed to be in place and was about to leave when Sarah returned. He stood up from where he was cleaning up a desk.

"And?"

Sarah looked at him and then at Todd.

"I called your parents Todd..."

He slowly nodded, as thanks and as to know more of what they said.

"They're happy that you are all right, but they want you to return home so you can fully heal. They also wanted me to call…Danielle?"

Todd nodded and then moved his hand back towards the pad of paper. Sarah went on as Rob set up the pen in Todd's hand and held the pad still for him.

"Who is Danielle so I know how she is related to you?"

****

My girlfriend. 

"Okay."

****

Can you tell her I love her?

"I'll do that."

****

Thank you.

Rob looked up from the piece of paper and noticed the look in Sarah's eyes; it was gone in an instant, replaced by a smile. Todd hadn't noticed it or else he would have asked her what was wrong. Sarah just continued to smile, nodded, and then left the room. Rob sighed and then patted Todd on the hand.

"You'll be all right."

****

I know.

Marsh just smiled at the boy. A smile could faintly been seen on Todd's face through the tube that was down his throat. He then left Todd in the room, leaving him to his thoughts as his only friends.

__

I wonder what Danielle is going to think? I hope she's calm about it. She has a tendency to flip out over things like this. Oh well. I hope Sarah gets to talk to her. She's a good friend and a nice girl. 

Todd's eyes shifted, trying to find someone to talk to. Having only yourself as a companion was very lonely.

__

Things are going to be very slow around here and they'll probably move me soon. 

Tears began to fall down his face, as he saw no one. He just wanted some answers and someone to hug him. That'd be nice. He already missed the touch of a caring person and he had only been gone a couple of days.

__

God! I just want things to be back to the way they were. Everything's so screwed up right now. I barely even understand what happened to me. My parents and Danielle probably know more about it than me. This sucks!

Todd fell asleep a bit later, slipping back into unconsciousness. Sarah had watched him for a bit before going to call his girlfriend. Tears had begun to fall down her face when she had exited the room. She had wanted to get to know Todd better, maybe be his girlfriend. She knew this would never happen though if he already loved somebody else. This had been her first crush while she had been in the military as a nurse. And she had been working for almost five years now. She shook her head, trying to control all of the different emotions soaring throughout her body. She made her way over to a phone and dialed the number. She listened as it rang and the noise of someone picking up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hello, is this Danielle Ashton?" Sarah asked.

"Yes…yes, it is."

__

So this is what Danielle sounds like. She sounds nice enough…I guess.

"Who may I ask is this?" asked Danielle. She had been at home making herself a lunch when she had received the call from Sarah. She didn't know who the person was, but they certainly knew her.

"Sarah Thomas. I'm a nurse here at the base in Mogadishu."

A small gasp was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Is Todd all right?"

Danielle's voice was wavering. Endless thoughts of what he could have done, if he was alive or not, where he was, what had happened, and why he wasn't calling her.

"He's all right now. He injured himself out on the field and he was brought back to the base. He's sleeping right now and is hooked up to breathing equipment or else he would have called you himself."

"Okay. He's going to be all right though?"

"Yes. He's going to be perfectly fine. He doesn't recall much of the incident, but he'll be fine."

"Should I come there?" Danielle's voice was a barely audible whisper. She had never been faced with such a problem in her life; especially one she had no control over.

"No. I don't think your presence is necessary."

"Oh…okay. Will you tell him that I love him then?"

"Yes. He also sends his love to you."

Sarah tried her best to not lash out at the woman on the other end of the phone. It was, after all, not her place to yell at Danielle for being the girlfriend of the man she fell in love with.

"Okay. Thank you. Will you please keep me updated on how he's doing?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

Sarah said those two words with as much compassion as she could. It was difficult owing to the fact that she wanted Danielle out of Todd's life so she could get to know him better.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and jotted down a note to remind herself that Danielle had asked her to tell Todd she loved him. A lone tear slid down her face at the mere thought of Todd being with anyone else. She had seriously thought about taking him on a date or at least getting him to notice her while he was here. That was definitely out of the idea now that she knew that he had a girlfriend.

Author's Note: And there you have it. Chapter Seven of the fic. I'm so happy I got this done by the time I wanted to get it done by. I'm overwhelmed about this chapter because I'm actually getting into the fan fic itself. The last few chapters have been details to let everyone know what happened (those are what actually happened…none of that has been changed) because some people haven't read the book or seen the movie and I can't leave them hanging. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R.


	8. Falling Too Hard, Too Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Eversmann or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A History of Modern War' by Mark Bowden and any details I remember from the movie. All details concerning the battle are the same. None of that has been changed. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas.

Author's Note: Hey there everyone. This chapter focuses mostly on Matt and his ideas during and after the convoy ride back to the base. A bit of drama and a bit more cursing than I like to place in fics. I'm finally beginning to finish this fic up. Really have no idea where this might end, but I would love to see how many people are enjoying this fan fic. It gives me a warm feeling inside to see that many of the people who read this are complimenting me on it. Also, sorry for the extremely long delay in this chapter. I was thinking up new ideas for the story and then I got sidetracked with school work. Then it took me forever to write the chapter. Enjoy!

Matt Eversmann sighed as the convoy came to yet another stop on the dirt road. Bullets were flying everywhere and ricocheting off of buildings. Matt had relocated to somewhere a bit more protective on the humvee, but from where he was, all they were doing were going around in circles. He sighed as they made another turn down another dirt road.

__

God! We've got to be going around in circles. The crash site was one block down. How could they have possibly gotten lost already?

He grunted as they hit another bump and the pain from the jot racked through his body. The convoy continued to go down the dirt road until they made yet another turn. Constant turns and flying bullets began to overwhelm Matt's mind as the horribly long ride dragged on. A bullet was fired and made a small dent less than an inch away from Matt's head. He gasped, holding his breath before, moving his hand up to his head to see if he was all right. He brought his hand down to look at it.

__

No blood. Good. That means I'm not hurt. God damn it! This place is worse than hell.

A turret of bullets continued to be fired directly at the humvee that Matt was on. He put his hands over his head trying to protect himself as much as possible. The Somalis could hear screams of pain in the humvee and cheered in victory.

"Everyone all right?" a voice yelled back from the passenger seat.

Matt looked around from where he was. One man had been shot in his left shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. Another had two shots in his leg, while the man next to him was obviously dead. The man had blood flowing down from his right temple all the way to his neck where it fell to the floor. Matt felt like retching at the mere sight of the others around him. 

"We've got two injured," Matt paused before continuing, "and one dead."

The whole humvee went silent for a few moments. That was when they all recognized how quiet it had gotten around them. The driver and person in the passenger seat were looking around frantically, trying to see where the Somalis were hiding.

"Where'd all the Sammies go?"

"Have they left?"

Many of the men were shouting to see if the Somalis had truly left the convoy alone. Matt looked outside and saw that the streets were all empty. They were on the same dirt road as they were on before, or were they? He couldn't remember anything. Everything seemed the same: roads, buildings, people.

"Don't get your hopes up," shouted the driver, "they'll be back. Don't you worry."

At his words, another wave of gunfire was brought down upon them. Luckily, no one was injured this time, but everyone was shaken up. The convoy made a left turn and Matt finally recognized something.

__

This is Armed Forces Road. Why are we here? This is no where near either of the crash sites. Are they going back to base? What about all of those men still at the sites? What the fuck is going on?!

Matt was starting to get irritated by the whole situation. Everywhere around him was covered in grime or blood. Nausea began to creep up on him yet again. He grabbed onto his stomach, forcing himself not to lose everything he ate. All he wanted was everything to be like it was, calm and in order.

__

Not like this. None of this should have happened. What did I do wrong? The headphones in the Black Hawk. I ripped that out when I jumped. What about Blackburn? What could I have done to stop that from happening? He couldn't have fallen, he shouldn't have fallen. Would things have been different if I hadn't been given this job?

Doubts continued to swarm around in his mind. He didn't even notice when they arrived back at the base. Mentally he shook himself when men began to pull those on stretchers out. He was one of the first people to pile out after they were done. A medic ran up to him and he shook him off.

"Help them," he yelled at the medic, "I'm fine! Help them!"

Matt was pointing to men who were obviously beaten up more than him. He then looked at himself and saw that he was covered every inch by blood. The medic continued to pull him to a tent until he was shouting at him.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone! Help them!"

Matt was freaking out without realizing it. He was just too concerned with all of his men. The site of blood, broken men, and deaths was just throwing him into a whirlwind of emotions. He was being to vent out more and more on nurses and medics. A man soon came over a pulled him aside.

"What's your name sergeant?" asked the older man.

"Matt Eversmann."

"Well, Matt, you need to calm down."

"Roger."

"We'll fix them up," the older man sighed. "All you need to do right now is be a bit calmer."

"I am calm! I just want you to work on them!"

"Matt, listen to me. You need to calm down. What your men need to see right now is a stand up guy. Them seeing you nervous is making them even more nervous. They need you to be there for them."

Matt took a deep breath.

__

God! I'm making a fool out of myself. Can anything else go wrong? Great. Now I've cursed myself.

"I'm calm. Just please work with them."

"Sure."

The man left Matt standing there. Men sprinted past him. Others were protesting about needing help. Others were shouting out orders, trying to gain at least a decent grip on controlling the now hectic situation. Matt's head was pounding with the sounds and colors of the whole atmosphere. He was soon told to stay at the base. Tore between helping his men and fear, Matt did as he was told. He went into the hangar to maybe squeeze in some rest or to at least take something for his head.

When Matt awoke from his nap, his head felt worse. He sighed and forced himself to get up. Walking outside, he spotted that most of the men had left to return to the battle, while medics were trying to heal those who had returned with injuries. Matt, having nothing else to do, decided to see if he could be of any help at the medical center. He walked in to find Sarah in tears, head in her hands.

"Sarah?" he asked tentatively.

She shot her head up and he saw her bloodshot eyes. Sarah had no idea of what to do.

__

Great! Matt's here. Just what I need. The one guy who has a serious crush on me seeing me in tears.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

She couldn't take it anymore. All the pain, all the drama, it was too much. Jumping up, she ran into Matt's arms and sobbed into his chest. His first reaction was shock, but then he placed his arms around her frail body. He felt the ripples of her crying go through him.

__

What has she gone through to make her breakdown like this? I've never seen her so…unstable before?

Matt continued to ponder what had happened as he stroked her hair. It had fallen out of its ponytail a long time ago when she had been so busy working on different soldiers. Eventually, the tears slowed down before stopping. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he wasn't sure about what to do. Too many emotions had come over him. Grief, sadness, love, anger.

__

Who did this to her? Who could have done such a thing? They'll pay for this.

Matt was beside himself in anger. Little did he know that the person who caused all of Sarah's tears was in the room through the door in front of him or that there was nothing that the other could have done to stop this. Matt carefully, as to not wake Sarah, cradled her in his arms and brought her to the nurses' rooms. He knocked softly on the door where a single elderly lady opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I've got Sarah Thomas. I fear she's fallen asleep. Can you please led me to her room?" Matt asked, afraid that the elder woman would refuse.

The older nurse looked over Matt and then set her eyes upon Sarah. She had seen her before. She was one of the prettier nurses and easily hit on by the other soldiers.

"You know soldiers aren't supposed to be interacting with the nurses, correct?" the elder woman replied.

"I'm sorry. I was at the medical center," he began to explain, "and she was asleep so I figured I would bring her over."

"Come in. Her room's this way. Follow me please."

Matt followed the old woman, sighing and thanking God that he wasn't given too hard of a time. When he reached Sarah's room, the woman opened the door for him and he walked in. Placing Sarah gently on the bed, she stirred slightly in her sleep and curled up. He moved the blankets on top of her and brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her face. His heart leapt when he saw the smile that crossed her face. 

The older woman, whom he had completely forgotten about, cleared her throat and pointed towards the door. He did so obediently, afraid that she would rat him out for being in the nurses' quarters. That would most definitely get him in trouble with his superiors. He quickly left the building and returned to the hangar. A few of the men had returned by now. It was nearly nightfall and he could see a few flashes of light from where the battle was still raging on.

Author's Note: So ends another chapter. Please be a good reader and R&R. I love to see good reviews, but flame me if you must. If you are going to, at least make them worth my while and tell me how to improve the fic. Don't just flame saying I hated it. That just wastes yours and my time. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Blackburn or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A Story of Modern War' by Mark Bowden and any details I remember from the movie. All details concerning the battle, dates, times, places, etc. are the same. None of that has been changed. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas.

Author's Note: Flashback! I've never written one before, but I was compelled to write on in this chapter. It fit so perfectly that I just had to. A bit of a mush warning. I'd like to thank all of my subbies for waiting so long for a new chapter. I appreciate your patience. This was written for Susan for helping me make this fan fiction a bit better, for giving me your honest opinion on the story, and for making me write more to this even when I wanted to quit.

Sarah woke up to find herself in her bed, still in her nurse's uniform. A weak bit of light entered the room through a window and she sat up. Her auburn hair cascaded down to a little above her elbows and reflected the rays, making it seem more of a strawberry red. She brought her hands up and rubbed her emerald eyes, which were bloodshot from crying the day before. Paying no mind to the fact that they were burning, she rubbed even harder. Shame made it way into her heart as she remembered what had happened last night.

__

I can't believe I cried in front of Matt. He probably thinks I'm the biggest baby in the world. Did he bring me here? God! That would be even worse.

A knock at her door stopped her and she got out of her bed. She stood up, adjusting to the pressure changes from crying herself asleep to being fully awake. Still a bit dizzy, she made her way to the door when another knock came.

"I'm coming," she said, annoyed that whoever it was kept knocking.

"Well, one would hope so Miss Thomas." It was the head nurse. "Do you mind? I do have other places to be."

"Oh yes! Of course!"

Sarah leapt to the door and pulled it open, allowing the head nurse to come. It was the same old lady that had shown Matt to Sarah's room. Her gray-white hair was pulled back into its usual tight bun and her cold steel eyes flashed around the room. Sarah's bed was unmade and many things were out of place. Sarah's insides churned when the head nurse's eyes fell upon her.

"Do you know why I'm here, Miss Thomas?"

Sarah shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"No Miss Smith. I just woke up."

Sarah picked her head up when no response came. Miss Smith was staring at something on her dresser. Sarah followed the older woman's eyes and blushed when she learned what she was staring at. On her dresser was a drawing she had done of Todd when they had been talking to one another a few days back. It was the day before he had been sent out to go on the mission that ended so quickly for him.

****

***************

FLASHBACK

***************

Sarah was sitting at her desk in the main medical center. Things were as usual; slow and boring. She sighed as she signed yet another form about something. She had enjoyed working in the center when she had first arrived in Mogadishu, but the excitement had soon wore off. Another form releasing a soldier, who had wounded himself in horseplay at the hangar, another letter for the soldiers mixed in with the medic's mail. The mail had just come in today and she was put to sorting through it.

__

It's so weird how soldiers get so many letters from their loved ones, yet the medics rarely get any. I've never seen a letter for Miss Smith or for Major Rob Marsh. Odd.

She picked up a manila folder. She read her name across the middle and flipped it open. She pulled out what was inside and a smile lit her face. Her parents and younger sister had written to her. They had also sent over a sketch pad and drawing pencils for her. That was one of her favorite things to do when she had free time. Drawing. She was actually an excellent artist, but she never pursued her dream. 

Instead, she had given it up to come to Somalia. Her boyfriend had been sent over to fight, but he had died. Murdered as she saw it. It was an ordinary mission, but his partner hadn't had his back and he was shot. They had brought his body back, but the pain was still there. She stayed in Mogadishu even when they had given her the chance to leave. She felt compelled to help those who could be helped, not allowing what happened to her occur to anyone else.

Sarah continued to smile before placing the letters, sketch pad, and pencils aside for later. She was off after noon, and she would have plenty of time to draw to her heart's content. She sorted the rest of the mail and took it to where it needed to be. When she returned, a soldier was waiting for her. She hadn't recognized him from behind, but he turned around at the sound of her footsteps. It was Blackburn. She smiled gently at him.

"How many I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could have some advil," he began, "I have a terrible headache from my plane ride yesterday. I figured it would have gone away by now, but it hasn't."

"Sure. Follow me."

Sarah led Todd towards the medical storage closet. She opened it and rummaged through a few boxes until she handed him a small sample packet of two advil.  


"These should help." She said, smiling. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"No. At least, not anything that you can help me with." He responded before frowning slightly.

__

God! He looks so hot when he frowns like that. Get a grip on yourself Sarah. You barely know him.

"Oh," she retorted, "So sure that I can't help you? Try me."

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. He then smiled as if challenging her.

"Well. Since I have no real friends at the current moment other than Matt Eversmann and he is too busy to eat lunch with me, I was hoping to find someone," he than frowned again, "Then again, I'm not sure if I want to eat with the likes of you."

She placed a hand on her chest and gasped.

"Why I've never been more insulted in all of my life! The nerve!"

They both laughed at each other.

"Well, I'm starving. I suppose I'll have to eat with you then; since, there is no one else around."

Todd looked at Sarah, quirking an eyebrow. Now she was calling him scum.

"Whatever," was his response.

He walked out, leaving Sarah standing there. She soon came running up behind him and he smiled, glad that she realized he was kidding around with her. A sudden thought struck him when he saw Sarah smile back at him.

__

God Todd! Get a hold of yourself. Imagine what Danielle would think if she saw you flirting with the nurse on campus. She'd flip a lid and you know it. Stupid, stupid. Okay. Just cool it.

Sarah saw an emotion flicker across Todd's eyes for a moment, but she pushed it away. She was overwhelmed with joy that the guy she had a crush on was actually talking to her. Maybe even flirting if you looked at it from a certain angle. Each was so submerged in their own thoughts that they hadn't even registered the fact that they were at the cafeteria. They each got what they wanted and sat down at a table, neither talking to the other. Finally, Sarah broke silence.

"So, where you from?"

"Huh?" Todd mumbled, looking up from his food. "Can you repeat the question?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Where are you from?"

"Florida. I live in Palm Bay, right by the water. How about you?"

"Jersey. Don't you dare laugh!"

Todd looked like he was about to crack up laughing. His face and sides hurt from trying not to laugh aloud.

"Why does everyone laugh at me because I'm from Jersey?"

"It's just…I was expecting the accent that Jersey is famous for."

"For your information, no one in Jersey has that accent. Only silly pea-brained fools like you believe that."

"Pea-brain fool, huh? Aren't you from the state that is great for its language during traffic."

"Just because some people are asses and curse all the time, doesn't mean I do too."

Todd couldn't hold it in any longer. 

__

Should have known she was from Jersey. She's got the attitude. That's for sure.

He just began to laugh. His sides were throbbing from holding it in and then for laughing so hard. He grabbed the table as to not fall over. Sarah just glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

__

Typical guy to laugh at me. He's just like all of the others. No brains and all balls. I'm stupid for thinking he was different.

"If you're done laughing at me because I just said something completely hypocritical…"

"I'm quite finished now. Did you enjoy Jersey?"

Todd looked at her before beginning to eat again. She twirled her fork around in her salad, getting Italian dressing all over her plate.

"I'm glad to be away and yet I miss it all at the same time. Jersey is a great place and all. My family is wonderful and caring. It's just so boring there. Sure, you get to go shopping a lot and New York is just a few hours away, but I just need something more in life."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Is that why you came to Somalia?"

"Yes and no. Partially. The other reason is a bit more personal and I rather not talk about it."

"Fine with me."

Todd took another bite from his sub and she finally began to eat some more of her salad. She had only taken a few bites before starting up their conversation. Todd was just beginning to collect all his thoughts up about Sarah, when she spoke up again.

"Why did you come to Somalia?"

Todd set down his sub and looked at her before answering. He could put it bluntly for Matt, but he knew about battles and the spurts of adrenaline you got. He highly doubted that Sarah did though. He finally answered.

"There's something about battles that I like…more like addicted to. When you're at battle with someone you get this whole new strength and energy. It feels wonderful and you feel like you can accomplish anything. I, by no means, enjoy killing people, but the rush you get when your life and maybe even others is on the line is so amazing. I've looked everywhere for it, but nothing compares. I tried everything. Skydiving. Bungee jumping. Nothing compares. Sort of like the same reason you came. Life was getting a bit boring in that department and I needed to get away for a bit."

Sarah just nodded. 

__

Surely he could have said that in a less amount of words, but whatever floats his boat. Probably thought I wouldn't understand him if he said it differently. Another typical male idea, thinking that women don't understand them.

Todd went back to eating his sub, before he glanced at his watch.

"Shit!"

"What?" she asked.

"I need to go. Sorry. I have some more drills to do today and I'm going to be late if I stay here any longer. It was nice to meet you Sarah."

"Same to you. Maybe will see each other again and have a nice lunch and talk."

"Maybe. Bye!"

With that, Todd threw away his trash and dashed out of the cafeteria. Sarah watched his retreating figure before sighing. She picked at her own food for a bit, before throwing hers away and returning to the medical center. 

When she got there, she opened her sketch pad and drew a pre-sharpened pencil from the pack. Slowly she drew a picture of Todd in it. First, lightly sketching the head, ears, nose, eyes and mouth. Then adding more detail as she went along. She was lucky that nothing of much excitement took place that day and she had plenty of time to finish the sketch. By the end of the day, she looked at her artwork and thought it was perfect. She then framed it and put it on her dresser, imagining that he was more than just a friend.

****

***************

PRESENT TIME

***************

"It's a very lovely drawing, Miss Thomas. May I ask who it is of?"

Sarah looked up from the picture and into Miss Smith's steel eyes. A sudden panic went through her veins as she remembered that soldiers and nurses were not to communicate as much as possible.

"It's of Todd Blackburn ma'am."

"The boy who got injured from falling out of a Black Hawk?"

"Yes. I drew it of him a few days ago. Is there a problem?"

Sarah stared back at Miss Smith, who was now glaring at the younger nurse. There were strict rules for nurses and by the looks of it, Sarah had just broken one of the more major ones. Cutting straight through the fluff, Miss Smith asked the question on her mind.

"No. I have no problem. You know all about the rules. Is there anything between you and Mr. Blackburn?"

"No! God no! He's got a girlfriend back in Florida. I'm just a friend."

Sarah had turned away and sat on her bed when she responded. Miss Smith walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, dearie. It happens to us all. You'll find someone else."

Sarah just nodded and wiped a few tears that had slipped out off of her cheeks. She sniffled once before looking up at Miss Smith, a smile firmly set on her face.

"I'll clean up my room," Sarah began, "and then I will be down at the medical center to help out as much as possible."

"As I would expect. I'll see you there. And do hurry because we need a lot of help there. More soldiers have come in and most of them are injured bad."

Sarah just nodded, a gleam of determination in her eyes.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. This was the longest chapter ever, so I hope it has enough detailing and all for you. Please review if you do like it. Flame because it will help heat my room, just make sure it helps to make my fan fic better. Not to flame for the fun of flaming. Thanks! More updates should come soon because I'll have more time to write after graduation on the 19th. Thanks to Susan who has done wonders. This chapter is for you. I appreciate your honest opinion on the fan fic, for making it a bit better with your advice, and for making me finish this fan fic even if I didn't want to. I'll try to get it done by the end of this summer because I haven't decided when to end it yet.


	10. Insanity Takes Hold

**Disclaimer**: I do not know Todd Blackburn, Matt Eversmann, or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A Story of Modern War' by Mark Bowden and any details I remember from the movie. All details concerning the battle, dates, times, places, etc. are the same. None of that has been changed. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas.

**Author's Note**: I'm back again! Aren't you all happy? I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. Was working on my site. Then, I had no inspiration to write with. School is starting up in three days. Anyways, this chapter is a bit...different then the others. It's mostly concerned around Matt with some Sarah and Todd. I didn't have my book with me, so if any details are off I am super sorry and I will be fixing them as soon as I find my book. Thanks to AngelBloom who pointed out two things that need to be fixed. I will as soon as I get a chance. Oh yeah! Matt, Todd, and Sarah are all friends so they don't use their ranks in front of their names, just to clear that up because I know AngelBloom mentioned that. That's the reason they always call each other Matt, Todd, or Sarah instead of Private First Class Todd Blackburn, etc. Also, Matt goes a bit psycho in this chapter, so yea...it scared my friend, so I have no idea what everyone's reaction is going to be. Well, onto the long awaited chapter.

_Italics is for what they are thinking. Either Todd, Sarah, or Matt depending on the point in the story._  
**Bold always stands for what Todd is writing since he still can't talk. Poor poor Todd.**

  


Matt Eversmann walked out of the nurses' homes and stood outside, letting the breeze whip around him. He turned to where the fight was going on and saw a few flashes. He sighed before shaking his head and returning to the hangar to see that barely anyone was there. 

_They must be all out helping._

He walked towards his sleeping area and plopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry, but in the end he failed. Tears streamed down his face in silence as the scenery around him became blurred. Thoughts of guilt surfaced over what he could have done to stop this from happened. He blamed himself for the choices he made and for the lives he thought he could have saved. 

_Everyone was counting on me. The first time I lead a chalk and everything goes wrong. It's all the fuckin' headphones fault! If I had only taken them off then none of this would have happened. Or, if I had gotten a hold of Todd before he fell. Then, nothing would have gone wrong and the mission would have gone smoothly. It's all my fault! I could have reached him. Instead, I just stared at him as he fell._

His self-loathing continued on with his tears still falling to the ground for about an hour before he fell asleep. When he woke up, there were more people in the hangar. He stood up and began to walk aimlessly around, hoping to hear what happened. In the end, he ended up at the hospital, helping the nurses. Sarah was also there. From her, he learned what had happened that day. 

"The troops were returned to the United Nations' base a couple of hours ago. There are still a few out there; some dead and one alive." 

"Oh..." 

Sarah and Matt turned to see that they had another soldier to help. He had a bullet wound in his right arm and a giant gash across his stomach. Sarah worked on the gash, while Matt worked on the bullet wound. 

"How's Blackburn doing?" Matt asked while rummaging around for some bandages. 

"Fine," Sarah replied,, cleaning up some of the blood off of the soldier's stomach. "At least, to my knowledge he is. I haven't been able to check up on him today." 

"Oh...I hope he's all right." 

Sarah turned to Matt, hearing the self-loathing in his voice. He looked at her and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." 

Sarah then went back to helping the soldier, while Matt stood up numbly and left. When she was done, she looked up and the soldier just smiled knowingly. Sarah quirked an eyebrow and the soldier left, chuckling to himself. 

When Matt left the room where Sarah was, he leaned against the wall and slid down it. He pulled his knees to him and placed his head in his hands. 

_This is so much harder to deal with than I thought. How am I ever going to get through this with my sanity still intact._

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, watching through his hands as doctors and nurses ran through the hallways to help another injured soldier. After doing some 'people watching', he got up and walked down the crowded hallway to Blackburn's room. He stepped in the room and smiled as Todd smiled at him; well, as much as a smile he could get. Matt walked over to his bedside and sat in a chair, handing Todd a notepad and pen. 

"So, how you doing Private?" 

**Fine, and you Sergeant?**

"A bit stressed, but other than that... I'm fine." 

Todd nodded and looked at the ceiling for a bit before scribbling something down. He and Matt were friends and there was something bugging him. It was time to bring it up. 

**You like her.**

Matt looked at the statement and then at Todd. 

"Sarah? No... Of course not..." 

Todd smiled again and wrote down some more. 

**You do. You instantly thought I was talking about her.**

Matt's cheeks were on fire and he looked anywhere but at Todd. He liked the kid and considered him a friend. 

"Yea, I do. But why do you care?" 

**She likes me, but I don't feel the same way about her.**

Matt looked at Todd, his eyes filled with anger. 

"You! You were the one who hurt you! How dare you?!" 

**Matt, please listen. I want you to help her. I think there is something wrong with her...**

When Todd handed Matt the notepad to read, he barely glanced at it before throwing it across the room. 

"Something wrong with her?! Of course not! She's as fucking dandy as a flower." Matt screamed at Todd, not caring who could hear. 

Todd looked around, trying to find something to calm Matt down. This was definitely not going in the right direction. 

_He's going to kill me! Fuck! I thought that was actually going to live to see Danielle and my family again, but I guess I was wrong._

Todd looked at the enraged Matt, his eyes filled with terror. He was still going on about how he had hurt Sarah. 

_I never meant to hurt her. But how can I tell him that? He'll never believe me because he loves her too much. This is horrible... Crap!_

Matt had just thrown some instrument across the room again, and this one shattered. He kept pounding his fist into his hand and glaring at Todd. 

"Do you have any idea what the hell she went through!?! Do you even fucking care, Todd?! You probably don't. You don't care about anyone else but yourself, you piece of shit. If it weren't the fact that we are in a damn hospital, I would kill you right here, right now. You bastard! She cried over you, she loved you, and you just push her aside like a slut. She doesn't deserve you, she could do so much better and you don't even care. She's better than both of us combined. She's beautiful, intelligent, calm, caring. More than any guy could ever ask for. Why'd she ever like an old faggot like me? I'm an ugly, horrible, murdering bastard with no hope to have a life. Why'd she ever want to be with a guy like me?" 

Matt collapsed back into the chair, his head back in his hands. He cried, cried even more than last night. He hated his life right now. From his view, there was no point to it. 

_Todd hurt Sarah. Sarah hates me. I fucked up my job out in the marketplace. My chalk will probably never trust me again. What the fuck am I going to do?_

Todd placed a hand on Matt's knee, who shot up and looked at Todd. His eyes were blood-shot and tear streaks were down his face. Matt took Todd's hand and Todd squeezed it gently, showing he knew what he meant. 

"Thanks Todd for understanding. I'm sorry about blowing up. It wasn't your fault. I'm just so stressed out right now. What am I going to do? I've dug myself a mighty nice grave. What do you think I should do?" 

He looked up at Todd, who was pointing at the notepad across the room. Matt smiled apologetically and got it and the pen for him. Todd took the pen and wrote down something. 

**Tell her.**

Matt rolled his eyes. 

**I'm serious. Like actually talk to her without hitting on her.**

Matt looked at Todd offended, jokingly. 

**No flowers. No candy. No flirting. Nothing.**

"Easier said than done, my friend." 

**Who said it was going to be easy?**

Matt was still laughing when the door opened and Sarah was standing there, a smile on her face. Matt stared at her as she walked across the room, having noticed the notepad. He finally got out of his trance and grabbed the notepad just before her fingertips touched it. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but then just shrugged it off. Sarah then turned to Todd. 

"So, how are you feeling Todd?" 

Todd gave a thumbs up and Sarah nodded. Sarah had gotten use to dropping his rank and any formalities from Todd since they had become close friends. She began to check his heart rate, blood pressure, and a few other things. When she was done, she smiled at Todd. 

"Well, everything's fine here. I have some good news for you Todd." 

His eyes widen in anticipation. 

_Perhaps I'm able to walk around or get this damned tube out of my throat._

"We are going to be flying you into the States to Northwest Medical Center in Margate, Florida." 

_Oh boy! I get to go to another boring hospital filled with creepy people who keep prodding at my neck and back. That's all fun and games!_

Sarah and Matt laughed as Todd rolled his eyes. Sarah was clutching her side from laughing so hard and Matt was holding onto the sides of his chair, trying hard not to fall out. Todd just began to glare at the two of them. When they finally stopped, Sarah began to talk again. 

"Also, I got in contact with Danielle..." 

Todd's eyes were wide again and he was smiling. Sarah grinned and continued. 

"And she said that she hates your guts and never wants to speak to you again." 

Todd's eyes got, if possible, even wider and tears were threatening to fall from them. Sarah laughed again and Todd instantly glared at her. 

"No... I was just kidding. She said that she'd be waiting at the airport for you. You'll be flying out tomorrow morning." 

A smile returned to Todd's face and he looked at Matt, who was in deep thought again. Todd attempted to quirk an eyebrow, but failed miserably; causing Sarah to crack up yet again. 

_Is she all right? What drugs did they give her?_

Matt looked up at Sarah, who was laughing for the third time that day. It was unusual to see her so happy and he was beginning to worry about her sanity. 

"Are you feeling fine today Sarah?" he asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect as an answer. 

"Yes, of course Matt," she responded, still giggling a bit. "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason... No reason at all." 

Sarah just shrugged. 

"Well, I have to go check up on some more patients. I'll be in later Todd. Bye Matt." 

Both guys waved goodbye to her and when the door was shut, Matt took out the notepad. 

"Well Todd, that was extremely close." 

He handed the notepad back after flipping to a new page. He got up and picked the pen up from the floor. 

**I agree. You want to come back to the States with me?**

Matt looked at Todd as if he was on drugs. 

"I don't know if I can." 

**Well, you never know until you ask. Sarah is going to come probably.**

Matt laughed at that. 

_Maybe I should go back. Take a short leave. Everyone needs a vacation sometimes. Maybe they'll let me leave for about a week or two. That'd be nice. To go to Florida. Get a tan. Have some fun. Not a bad idea._

"I'll check to see if I can. A vacation would be nice." 

He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Todd smiled and scribbled down some more. 

**You can stay with me and Danielle. If you want.**

"Thanks Todd. That'd be nice. So, Danielle is going to be at the airport, huh? How do you think she's going to react seeing you with a tube down your throat and being stuck on a bed?" 

**She will flip. Sarah said she was already panicked over the phone. I can just imagine her when she sees me. "Todd! Oh my God! You are injured! Oh my! I told you not to go!" I just pray she won't be too dramatic about it in the airport and wait until we are somewhere private.**

Matt laughed again. Today was turning out to be quite a comedy. With Sarah cracking up and Todd being as sarcastic as possible. He wasn't help much either since he was one minute screaming and cursing off everything in sight and then bursting out into tears. Matt laughed even harder at this and couldn't save himself from falling out of his chair. Todd just stared at Matt as if he was losing his mind. When Matt finally got his laughed under control, he got back into his chair and read what Todd wrote. 

**You all right? First Sarah and now you. Is there some sort of virus going around?**

"No. We are just a bit edgy since the whole incident. What better way to get rid of the stress then by laughing?" 

**Perhaps not going insane?**

"But what would be the fun in that?" 

**You scare me sometimes.**

"Join the club." 

Todd smiled and rolled his eyes. Another nurse came in quickly with a needle in his hand. Matt saw her and looked at Todd confused. 

**To put me to sleep. Wonder what they are going to do to me now... Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow... Hopefully.**

"Yea. Tomorrow." 

Matt picked up the notepad and pen, pocketing both objects. He waved goodbye to Todd as the nurse injected the anesthetic into his arm. When turned to close the door, the last thing he saw, before being lead to a meeting, was Todd's eyes closing peacefully.

  


**Author's Note**: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Flames, as always, are welcomed since Mario recently destroyed my lighter. If you flame, at least write something to help me fix the story, even if it is to kill myself and to give up writing. Yea... So please now review. Thanks as always to my beta reader, Susan!


	11. Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not know Todd Blackburn, Michael Durant, William F. Garrison, Matt Eversmann, Casey Joyce, Shawn Nelson, or Black Hawk Down. I'm using 'Black Hawk Down: A Story of Modern War' by Mark Bowden and any details I remember from the movie. All details concerning the battle, dates, times, places, etc. are the same. None of that has been changed. I do own this fan fic idea, Danielle Ashton, and Sarah Thomas. 

**Author's Note:** Yes, I finally got off my lazy ass and stopped reading other fan fictions long enough to write another chapter of this for you. Don't you feel so special? You should. Hum, I got some pretty good feedback from everyone and a lot of people were asking me to update this ASAP. I really have no good reason for not writing. Just one word of advice - never RPG, it's addictive. Anyways, rambling. Um, nothing else I really need to say. Yea, onto the next chapter. By the way, this hasn't ended yet. One of the new reviewers seemed to think it was over...well, it isn't...the torture continues! 

  


Matt Eversmann followed the secretary in front of him, curious about why he was being pulled into a meeting. 

_ Was this about me freaking out when I returned? Or maybe, when I was walking around with Sarah in my arms, trying to take her back to the nurses' homes? What else have I done that is worth getting called into a meeting? Calm yourself Matt. They probably just want to talk to you about what happened, not about what you did. Yea, that's it. _

Matt smiled to himself, happy to find a solution for why he was being called to a meeting without it being because he did something. The secretary stopped in front of a door, saluted to Matt, and walked away, having more work to do. Matt took a couple of deep breaths, knocked on the door, and then entered. He saluted to Major General William F. Garrison and stood with his hands behind his back, erect and waiting for commands. 

"At ease, Sergeant," William said, standing up from behind his desk. He began to pace as Matt watched him, curious about how tense Garrison was. After a couple minutes of this, Eversmann finally got the nerve to ask a question. 

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Sergeant." Garrison responded, not bother to look up at Matt. 

"I was wondering why you called me down here, sir." 

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking." Garrison stopped, sat at his desk, and waved for Matt to sit in a chair across from him. He did so, slightly hesitant, and sitting stiff in the uncomfortable chair. He forced himself to calm down and wait for the Major General to speak up. He didn't have to wait long. "The reason I called you down here Sergeant is because you were the leader of Chalk Four, were you not?" 

Matt nodded, his throat constricting. 

"Well, I need you to go tell your men that we are going home." 

"What, sir!" Matt jumped out of the chair, surprised by this news. His mouth was hanging open and he looked like he had just been told that they were going to sentence him to death. He regained his composure, sat down, and excused himself for his behavior. "I'm sorry, sir. Why is it that we are leaving now?" 

"The President said to come home, Sergeant. I am not one to go against him, even if I do believe we should stay here. The first plane of soldiers to go home will depart tomorrow morning. Amongst them will be all of those wounded that need to get to a more advanced hospital and the deceased. A few others will also be on the plane - nurses, friends of the wounded." 

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking... What about Officer Michael Durant? He is still out there, sir, if I remember correctly. And the bodies of those who died in the crashes? What about them, sir?" 

"Negotiations are being made to get Officer Durant back here, unharmed. We are also trying to get back the bodies of the others." Garrison paused, thinking for a moment. "Is there something bothering you, Sergeant?" 

"Nothing, sir." Matt shook his head and stared at his hands for a moment. He then looked up at the Major General who was looking at him expectantly. "I do have a favor to ask." 

"Well go ahead, ask." 

"I was wondering, sir, if I would be permitted to return home tomorrow." 

Garrison looked at him, studying Matt very hard as if his eyes could bore through his head and into his mind. This continued for a moment, before he stapled his hands behind his head and leaning back. William stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns of the cracks with his eyes. Finally, he took his hands out from behind him and brought them in front of him, leaning on the desk. 

"Permission granted, sergeant. You will leave tomorrow at seven hundred hours. Be ready by six hundred hours so you can help others less fortunate board and to help load the plane with any supplies. Do you understand, Sergeant?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You are excused, Sergeant. And don't forget to tell your chalk that the base will be leaving within the next week...hopefully." 

Both stood up and saluted each other. Matt left the room and walked down the hall to a nearby bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door, turned around, and slid down the door to the ground. He brought his knees to his chin, wrapped his arms around them, and looked very much like a lost child. 

_ God. All of those men out there and the President wants us to return home as quickly as possible. What are we going to tell their families when we don't bring them back? And what about Durnat? God bless him and please return him to us alive and in one piece. This is horrible. And what am I to tell my men? 'Guess what? We're leaving and you have no choice.' Great! _

Matt continued to stare at the floor while trying to figure out the best way to tell his men. After a half an hour, he jolted when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" 

He jumped up and unlocked the door. Specialist Shawn Nelson was the man who had been knocking at the door and Matt let him in. 

"Sorry Specialist Nelson. I didn't mean to lock you from the facilities. 

"No, Sergeant Eversmann, it's all right. I was looking for you, sir." 

"What about Nelson?" 

Shawn fidgeted a bit. Damn the luck that he had to be chosen to ask about the rumors. He looked up at Matt who was waiting an answer. 

"Well, Sergeant, there are rumors going around the base. Rumors of returning home. Is it true, Sergeant?" 

"Yes it's true, Nelson. I was just about to go tell the chalk." 

"Okay, sir. If you want, I can tell them. Private Blackburn was asking for you also. Sounded a bit out of it, but that might be due to the medications he's on." 

"Thank you Nelson. I appreciate you telling them. You can confirm that the rumors are true and then I'll speak with the chalk with more details after I'm done with Blackburn." 

"Yes, Sergeant." 

Shawn Nelson walked out of the bathroom, followed by Matt. They walked down the corridor and parted when Matt had to go left and Shawn had to go right. When Nelson was out of sight, Matt sighed and choked back tears. Sergeant Casey Joyce had been Shawn's best friend and Matt was the one who had to confirm Shawn's worst fears that Casey had died during the battle. Matt slipped into a flashback of the awful event on his way to Todd's room and how he could have helped more. He only came out when he ran smack into Todd's door. He shook his head of the thoughts and walked in. 

Todd was slightly dysfunctional owing to the fact that he had just woken up from the drugs they had given him and he was feeling slightly numb. Again, Todd smiled as much as he could at his friend. He waved a hand to the seat by his bed and Matt sat down in it. Handing the pen and notepad back to Todd, Matt watched as his friend scribbled on it. 

** So...**

"So what?" 

** You're so thick sometimes. Are they letting you take a vacation? **

"Yea. And I'm not the only one. The president is shutting down the operation. Everyone is moving out of Somalia starting tomorrow morning at seven hundred hours. The deceased, some of the more seriously injured including you, a few nurses, a few doctors, and a couple of tagalongs like me. Seems you'll be going home sooner than you thought." 

** Why? Aren't there more men out there? **

"Why is because there's no more use trying to take down their clan leader and I'm personally starting to believe that it wouldn't help even if it did happen. And yes, there are more men out there. The bodies of the pilots and Durant is still out there, with them." 

** They aren't leaving without them, are they? **

"No. They are staying long enough to set up negotiations to get the bodies and Durant back." 

** This sucks. **

Matt looked at Todd curiously. His friend was still hooked up to a breathing machine and the doctors were constantly running test on him. 

_ What the hell is Todd playing at? He can't speak. He can't eat by himself. He can't walk. For God's sake, he can't even piss by himself. Well, now that I think about it, it does suck to be him, _

"I guess it does suck to be you. You can't do anything, but lay here all day and trace patterns on the wall." 

** Thanks for reminding me. **

"Sorry. I just didn't realize it before that you must be pretty lonesome in here all by yourself for nearly the whole day. All you can do is sit here and wait until you get news from either Sarah or myself on what is happening, and then, you can't even do anything if they needed help or not." 

** I just want to go home...and see Danielle. Has anyone told her that I'm coming home? **

"No idea. I can call her later and tell her when we should be arriving and at what airport and all. I'm sure she'll be glad to here about that." 

** Yea. I just hope she doesn't become a drama queen over this. She has a problem with overreacting with injuries. **

"Like any other typical woman I suppose." 

"I pray to all of the gods there are that you just did not say that Matthew Eversmann." 

Matt jumped out of his seat as Sarah had just spoken very loudly right next to his ear. He hadn't even realized that she was there until she had said anything. 

_ Smooth move there Matt. _

" 'Course not Sarah. I said absolutely nothing about women being drama queens and big babies over small injuries." 

"You're such a stereotypical pig sometimes, you know that?" 

"No, but thanks for commenting on it." 

"Oh shove it Matt." 

And with that Sarah flipped Matt the bird and grabbed the notepad. Todd had tried to get it before her, but the drugs had slowed down his reactions and wasn't fast enough. Matt stared at Sarah and the notepad in her hands. 

"Sarah. Give it back." 

"No," she said without hesitation and began to flip through the notepad for the beginning. "I think I rather read it before returning it to you." 

"Sarah, that's personal property. I could...could...I could sue you for stealing it." 

"I'm sure you would sue me for looking at your 'personal property'." 

Sarah just snorted and began to read. Without any notice, Matt lunged himself at Sarah, ripping the notepad out of her hand at the same time. She just gaped at him as he shoved the notepad down his pants. 

"Ha! Like to see you get it now." 

"You're such an immature prat." 

Matt just stuck out his tongue at her and she returned the gesture. Todd just shook his head at the pair as the two began to argue over whom was more immature. Todd just shook his head with a smile on his face at the two. After five minutes of listening to them bitch to each other, he decided to intervene and grabbed the glass on his table. He let it fall to the ground with a crash and tinkering. The other two turned to Todd with confused looks on your faces. Matt handed him back the notepad and glared at him. 

"Why did you do that?" 

** Because you two wouldn't stop. **

"Oh. Sorry about that Todd." 

Matt then looked up and his eyes fell on the clock. 

"Shit! I really need to go. See you guys around." 

Sarah and Todd watched as Matt dashed out the doors of Todd's room. Sarah just shook her head and began to clean up the broken glass. 

"Well, that was most certainly interesting. Do you know where he is going?" 

** Probably to tell his men that they are leaving Mogadishu. **

"Oh. I am going too, you know. They told me today. I'm assigned to you on the trip there." 

That's good. Matt is also going. 

"Oh! Why's that?" 

** Because he asked if he could and they said yes. **

"Oh...okay. I don't see anything wrong with that." 

** Something bothering you? **

"No. Just, Matt's been acting strange lately." 

** You're telling me. He's probably just in shock or something from the battle. **

"Yea. I guess you're right." 

She sighed as she stood up and threw the glass away. She again tried to grab the notepad, which Matt had left, away from Todd, but this time he got it. He just smiled as he shoved it underneath. Sarah glared at him, but then realized that she was supposed to check up on some of the other patients. 

"See you tomorrow Todd." 

Sarah waved as she exited and Todd waved back too. 

_ Now, if only I could hook those two up. Maybe Danielle will be able to help or something. _

  


** Author's Note:** Yea, this isn't what I wanted this chapter to be about, but it just kinda came out that way. I was hoping I would get them back in America in this chapter, but it turns out that that won't happen until Chapter Twelve. Oh well. You'll just have to wait. By the way, thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it when I get nice reviews and they inspired me to write. Well, please review. Love ya! 


End file.
